


Puppy Pile

by hazard0us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Puppy Piles, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we missed you," Lydia piped up from Stiles' neck.</p><p>"We couldn't sleep because you weren't around, and we had to know you were safe," Erica said slowly walking towards the other side of the bed. She pulled Stiles' right arm off Lydia and wrapped herself in it.</p><p>"Okay, well I'm sorry. I should have called," he remarked rolling his eyes. "Guys, I know I'm just human, but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for sixteen years now."</p><p>The pack made a low whine before shyly looking back up at Stiles.</p><p>"Stiles, we know that but we," Jackson started but he paused looking very annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, once again inspired. This time to write a cute little puppy pile and all hugs and snuggles. Yeah, but anyways once again not beta'd mistakes all my own and sorry it was a quick one too.

"Ugh," Stiles moaned flopping on to his bed. He was so tired. He looked over the his bedside clock and read two thirty in the morning.

They had taken longer than usual at the airport collecting their bags. Some idiot had called and told them there was a bomb inside. Of course, everyone panicked and his dad had to go help the investigation being sheriff and all.

The police had finally traced the call back to some stupid adolescent (yeah, Stiles is one too, but hey he's not stupid) who was dared to make that call. He was taken into custody and was going to be charged with a couple of years in juvy for being a minor. Then with the seven hour flight from Florida he was beat.

He really missed his Aunt Becky and his cousins. It was an amazing Christmas and Stiles wished they could have stayed past New Year's, but his dad didn't want to be caught in the traffic jam the airport would be in afterwards.

Stiles was drifting into sleep when he suddenly heard a soft tap at his window.

"What the actual fuck," Stiles groaned turning over on his mattress. "It's unlocked," he mumbled knowing that whoever it was would hear him.

He heard the slide of the window and the soft breathing as someone shuffled inside. Stiles didn't bother turning his head that was still buried in his pillow.

"What do you want?" he asked not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Stiles, are you mad at us?" Isaac yelled-whispered (if that made any sense). Stiles was surprised to hear his voice, but it was the 'us' part that caused him to leave the comfort of his pillow.

"What? No. Isaac? Erica? What are you guys even doing here?" he asked his eyes widening taking in their nervous stance.

"Um. Well, you didn't answer any of our messages or calls, and well we," Isaac began but then looked down shyly as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. Stiles raised an eyebrow at them. He was slightly amused seeing them look so  _nervous._

"We missed you," Erica finished as she twirled a strand of her perfect blonde hair. "So are you?" she asked.

"Am I what?" he asked still half dazed. Erica rolled her eyes as Isaac glanced up.

"Are you angry with us?" she asked again giving Stiles a really good puppy face, but it still couldn't compete with Scott's.

"No, I'm not mad, you guys. My dad thought since we were spending quality family time I didn't need outside distractions, so he took my phone away. At first I was upset like seriously dad, but when we got there. Man, it was amazing I had such a great time! I didn't want to leave and I seriously wouldn't mind going back and-. What? What's wrong?" he stopped looking at Isaac's and Erica's hurt expressions.

"You want to go back?" Isaac asked biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles replied. He was so damn confused what did he say that caused them to look so  _hurt?_  He didn't get to ask before Scott jumped through the window.

"Stiles! What the hell man? You couldn't steal your phone away to at  _least_ call us back?" he questioned looking completely wrecked. His curly hair was sticking out and he had bags under his eyes.

Stiles didn't even bother asking how he knew. Of course he had heard his explanation to Erica and Isaac. He shook his head and fell back on his bed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Ugh. Guys, it's not that hard to research stuff. Seriously. You just go on Google and make sure the website is reliable. What? What did I say now?"

"You think we wanted you to  _research_ things for us?" Scott looked like a kicked puppy. God, Stiles hated when he looked like that and not only was Scott looking like that, but so was Erica and Isaac. What the actual fuck…

"Stiles, we didn't need anything researched we-," Isaac was interrupted by three more bodies swinging through his window.

Seriously? Was his room like a doggie daycare or something? Ha. Doggy daycare. Stiles cracked himself up sometimes. He let out a little chuckle and they just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Stilinski! Where the hell have you been?" Jackson asked as he helped Lydia straighten her clothes.

"Hey, Jackson and Boyd and Lydia. Nice to see you guys too," he said lazily waving his hand.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed actually looking excited. She rushed over to his bed and curled her way up into Stiles' left arm.

Well, at least Lydia wasn't yelling at him or making him feel crummy.

"Stiles, oh my gosh. You're finally back," she said.

"Hey you. Nice to see you too," he said taking in the other werewolves. He was a little surprised as he took in each of their faces. His mind was instantly alert. "Why do you guys look like the living dead? You all have bags under your eyes and well, you don't exactly look attractive," he gestured his hand towards them.

"Well, we've been going crazy and haven't been able to sleep because of you," Jackson pouted his lip as Isaac and Erica folded their arms, silently nodding in agreement.

"Are you freaking serious? It's my fault you guys look like crap. What the hell? No, just no. You can't just blame me because you guys have a hard time finding information like seriously," he began but was then caught off guard as Jackson and Boyd mimicked Scott's kicked puppy face. "What?"

He was seriously getting agitated with them now. It was three in the morning and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Damn it, Stiles," Boyd huffed as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"We didn't want you to research anything. We were going crazy because you wouldn't answer us and you were so far away. We were  _worried,"_ Scott whined.

"And we missed you," Lydia piped up from Stiles' neck.

"We couldn't sleep because you weren't around, and we had to know you were safe," Erica said slowly walking towards the other side of the bed. She pulled Stiles' right arm off Lydia and wrapped herself in it.

"Okay, well I'm sorry. I should have called," he remarked rolling his eyes. "Guys, I know I'm just human, but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for sixteen years now."

The pack made a low whine before shyly looking back up at Stiles.

"Stiles, we know that but we," Jackson started but he paused looking very annoyed.

"Okay, this is hard to explain but you're sort of like a drug.  _Our_ drug," Scott finished for him.

"A what now?" Stiles laughed quietly as Lydia made an annoyed sigh.

"What he means is, Stiles. You're like a comfort to us," he looked at her skeptically and then she continued, "Everything about you just calm us down. Your smell, your voice, literally everything."

"I thought I annoyed you guys with my constant blabbering."

"You do sometimes, but really it's soothing to us. We can't really explain it," Boyd perked up.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I still don't get it, sorry guys."

"Oh my God. Just shut up," Erica growled as she kicked off her shoes. Stiles gasped as he took in her attire.

She was dressed in fluffy white pajama pants and a t-shirt. He turned his gaze to Lydia who was also dressed in pjs. Stiles looked around his room and bit back a laugh. They were all wearing pjs.

"Um, do you guys plan to sleep here? I could get the sleeping bags and extra covers from the garage," he asked his eyebrows raised.

"No, no we're sleeping with you," Scott said as he climbed into his bed.

"Whoa. What? All of you guys? We're not going to fit!" he said but it was hopeless. They piled on.

"We'll make it work," Isaac said sounding like he was already half asleep.

"Jesus Christ. How is this even my life?" Stiles said as they all shifted trying to find a comfortable position on his tiny mattress.

Lydia stayed tucked in on his arm and so did Erica. Isaac had curled up behind Erica stretching his long arm across Stiles' chest. Boyd was crawling up by his head and actually  _nuzzled_ his scalp. Jackson curled up by Lydia in the same position Isaac was. Scott somehow managed to squeeze himself by Stile's hip and wrapped his arms around him.

They were all cuddled up and each werewolf had in some form managed to touch a part of Stiles' body. The people closest to him were  _sniffing_  him. Stiles sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. How the hell had he gotten himself into the middle of a huge puppy pile.

Stiles was going to continue questioning them about him being a comfort thing, but as he listened intently he realized they had all fallen asleep.

"Damn it. I didn't think werewolves like cuddling," he muttered.

"Stiles, shut up," Scott said tightening his hold around Stiles waist.

Stiles shook his head slightly and tried to go to sleep.

He woke up about three hours later and once again bit back a laugh. Erica and Lydia were practically on top of him. Jackson and Isaac had taken the place they abandoned and had snuggled closer to Stiles' side. Scott's face was still rested on his abs and Boyd was wrapped around his head.

"Great, I'll be dead by morning. Squished to death by a huge puppy pile. Huh, wonder how my dad will take that," he whispered.

Stiles froze as he heard a low and quiet chuckle. He was pretty sure the werewolves were asleep, so who the hell had laughed?

He looked up and found Derek leaning against his window. Stiles' mouth was hanging open and he quickly shut it. Derek Alpha Hale was actually  _smiling._

"Hey, Derek! How about you get your puppies off me?" he asked trying to wiggle out of their tight embrace. They gave a low growl and tighten their graps.

"If you want them off why are you whispering?" he asked walking over to the edge of the bed.

"Good point, but seriously. Want to explain why they're doing this?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, they did, but only partially. I'm still a bit confused."

The alpha smirked and rubbed his hands against his face. He turned his gaze back to Stiles and didn't answer him for a while. Finally he raised his eyebrows and began to talk.

"Stiles, you're basically like familiar teddy bear to them. You have saved their lives a number of times and you've cared for them," he paused then leaned in closer to Stiles. "Just because you're  _human_  doesn't mean you aren't  _pack._ Therefore, you already share a special bond with them, but when you've put your life at risk for theirs. Well, it's not something we could forget. You're important to us, Stiles and not just for research. We  _care_ about you."

"Wait. You said 'we'. Does this mean you love me too?" he asked smirking at the alpha.

"I said care not love. Don't push it," the big bad alpha growled, but it didn't sound menacing at all.

"Oh my God. You guys love me, admit it. They love me and  _you_ love me," Stiles was feeling giddy now. He hadn't considered himself pack and he definitely didn't think they cared about him. Well, everyone except Scott obviously.

Anyways, to hear from Derek that he actually meant something to them was amazing. Now Stiles understood why they had looked so hurt when he had told them he wouldn't mind going back to Florida. They had  _missed_ him.

Stiles felt a huge smile spread across his face and looked back up at Derek.

"Oh, don't be such a sour wolf. And since they love cuddling, I bet you do too. So why don't you get over here and take a nap. You look like you could use one. Seriously, dude," Stiles said and almost laughed as the man glared back at him.

"A moment ago you wanted them off of you," he said rubbing his hair his cheeks slightly turning pink.

Oh my God. Was Derek Hale  _blushing?_

"Yeah, but that was because I thought they were only doing it to annoy me. Now I know it's because they love me," he answered. "I know you love me too. Stop trying to hide it. Now get over here and cuddle with us. You're not just going to leave this adorable puppy pile, are you?"

Stiles knew he was pushing it, but hey it was Derek's fault. The alpha rolled his eyes, but then surprised Stiles by taking his jacket and shoes off. He quickly examined the bed and walked around to the other side.

Derek gently but quickly pulled Isaac and climbed around him. He had taken Isaac's spot and was now snuggling up beside Stiles. Isaac only gave a slight twitch before spreading his leg across Derek and onto Stiles' leg.

"Do they  _need_ to be touching me?" he asked suddenly very aware of Derek's closeness.

"Yes, it relaxes them to make sure you're here and that you're close," he answered lazily.

Stiles looked down at him and smiled. Derek was already dozing off. His gaze turned back up to the ceiling. He shrugged lightly.

"How is this even my life," he muttered for the second time that night.

"Stiles, shut up," a quiet chorus said. Stiles gave a little chuckle before he began to doze off.

Stiles was glad he came back home, and he was even more glad that his dad took away his phone. If that wouldn't have happened, Stiles would have never realized how important he was.

And call him needy, but Stiles  _loved_ feeling important. He  _loved_ feeling like he belonged.

Stiles  _loves_ his pack.

And his pack  _loves_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the ending might not be the best, but hey I tried! Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
